rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Michel Solaris Darcy Avery
Name:Evelyn Michel Solaris Darcy Avery Code Name: Calvary One Age: Actual, about a month. Appearance, 24. Gender: '''Female '''Armor Class: Andúril Armor Good or Bad: Really depends on the time of month... Really ''Good Friends: 'Void '''Friends: Linden, Bippwatt, Arkansas(Recovery 5) Enemies: Anyone who fucks with her, or screws her over. Relations: It's complicated. Really complicated. Bippwatt is her father. So is Ark. Linden is her mother. It's a completely honest mistake. AI: None(Yet) Favorite Weapons: ''' Twin Energy Daggers, implanted into her armor. Type-31 Needle Rifle, with modified ammunition. The needles now contain of droplet of anti-matter, making it almost certainly lethal with a single hit. Type-52 Focus Rifle. Firing mechanism modified to charge a bolt of energy and expel it, causing a massive explosion on impact. Very powerful. '''Grenades: Why? Race: Error! Unrecognized DNA structure! Non-Alien! Non-Human! Warning! (Perfect Half-Breed. Strengths of both, weaknesses of neither. One of the end goals of Project Lothlorien.) Allegiance: Rogue Freelancer Alliance. The team role: Overkill DPS Tank. Background: Born as a odd mistake of the genetics of the modifications that the Lothlorien project induced, Evelyn has two fathers and a mother. Her DNA is one third of each of her parents, although Linden's and Bippwatt's seem to be the most prevalent (Likely because they are both gene modified?). This resulted in a swift pregnancy of about a week and a insanely short child hood, reaching semi-maturity in a few days and fully maturing in a month. Only about 3 days after being born, she attacked the crew of the Gantrithor and managed to surprise everyone when even Bippwatt was knocked out by her. She even almost killed Devin, giving him a imperfect snapped neck. He was saved by Wildlife's expert medical people. After recovering and insuring that Devin was in good shape, Bippwatt went on the warpath, not yet knowing who's child she was, beyond Linden, who had been beaten into a nasty shape by Evelyn and had her armor stolen by her. Evelyn attained genetic memory of all three of her parents, allowing her to quickly learn how to do something. When you have three lives of mistakes known to you, it's hard to make those same mistakes. After it was discovered who Evelyn's parents were, it was also determined that she wasn't herself when she attacked the crew. She was dealing with the hormonal changes and emotional highs and lows of going through puberty so fast. Basically, all of the problems that a normal teen would have had over ten years, Evelyn had in a few hours. Bippwatt began to help her with her combat skills. She knew everything he did, but she didn't have the muscle memory he did. So, he began to teach her everything that she couldn't pick up from her memories. Bippwatt found it a bit disturbing that she had the memory of him and Linden having sex for the first, only and last time. His own words to Evelyn's question of "Why did you do it?" were "We were 15, okay? Fifteen and bad ass killers. We thought we knew everything...It's not like it's going to happen again." Her own response was a non-committal sound. She knew the thoughts that had gone through both of their heads when they met again, about 8 or 10 years later. By the time she hit one month old, her aging had leveled out and she was now aging as a normal, 24 year old woman. Mind you, she had the equivalent of over 60 years of experience and enough kick-assery to destroy Freelancer on her own, but she was still young. So far, she shows some minor psionic talent, but it's still budding. Abilities:Mild Telepathy, Minor Telekinesis and Psionic Impressions(When she does something big, she leaves a psionic imprint on the area, letting all psions know that she was there.) Category:Characters